Shattered Dreams
by Diapers
Summary: Letting go may be hard, but you will stay strong and move on. Tragedy Spiritshipping! Inspired by my other fic, Dreams. Written in Judai's POV. Oneshot.


Hey guys! This story is uhm, inspired from my other fic, Dreams. If you haven't read it I think you should do so before reading this. Yupp and this one's about Spiritshipping too, but I don't think it's good, or as good as the last one..Breakup is a hard thang to write about! Blah. Just..Read Review and hopefully Enjoy :D

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Judai's POV)

He had my heart, he had all of my love, he was a part of me, he was my everything - he was my sweet dream. The first time my gaze met his, I knew somehow that our souls were entwined together. I could sense the mutual attraction between us - it was like a sizzling spark, connecting the both of our minds and hearts - it was a bond that no other two people could ever share - a bond that could never be broken, or so I thought. Yet, in this sadly cruel and heartless world, Fate had to be set out against me right from the very start. I should have know that my dream would eventually end up as bits of shattered fragments.The emotional turmoil and painful trauma would be there to haunt me for as long as I lived.

"Judai, let's break up."

Those were the four agonizing words that were the turning point in my life. Life throws you curves, but you learn to swerve. But in the process of learning to swerve curves you will inevitably fall down, and it will hurt. I was devastated and at a total loss. We were a happy couple, Johan and I, we were practically inseparable. Why did he choose to leave me despite the obvious feelings we had for each other? He just walked out on me like that, leaving me amidst a sea of exasperation and panic. Why he left, that was something that I would never understand. His reasons will never be enough for him to leave the one he so loved.

"I love you Judai, I really do, and perhaps I will never stop doing so. But this just doesn't feel right somehow..Even if we do express strong mutual interest, you have to understand that there are obstacles on the path to happiness that even the power of unity cannot overcome. It's heartbreaking, but we have to face it. The truth hurts I know, but we learn to let go and move on. You have your friends and a bright future ahead of you. As for me, I wanna be something more. I wanna achieve something bigger in life. Both of us need to get ahead with our lives..We're just not meant to be. I don't have nay other choice. But you'll be strong and pick yourself up, won't you? And meanwhile ou dream shall continue to soar; it will never die..I love you..Goodbye."

Those were the last words he left for me. No, he didn't even breathe a word of goodbye. The only things he left me with was a letter containg the above, a broken heart and shattered dreams. I never saw him again after that.

Truth to be told, I have on several occasions doubted his feelings for me, but deep within the darkest corners of my heart, the fact he and I are bonded together will always remain. Though passion may have strained, it would never break the bonds of our affection. We may not be together physically, but in my heart we will always be together spritually, and he will be there to for me no matter what happens.

I had plucked up more than enough courage to treasure the chance of seeing the last of him before he left. I remember distinctly the sorrow and emptiness in his emerald eyes as he stepped onto the ship leaving for North Academy. The sizzling spark between us gradually extinguishing, and I could do nothing about it. He was so far away, so out of reach..

Letting go may be hard, I will be strong and move on. That breakup was the most painful thing I had experienced, and the damage inflicted was permanent. The scar in my heart would never cease to exist. But I will not lose hope. I will be silently waiting, waiting for the day where he comes back to me and heal those wounds.

And then we would piece the shattered dreams back together, hand in hand, heart to heart.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was that? It's a little short for a oneshot I know. But I really didn't know how to continue anymore. Hoped you guys liked it. :D

Diapers


End file.
